


Refuelling Issues

by EndangeredMind



Category: Stealth (2005)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: EDI stops for a routine refuel on the USS Abraham Lincoln. What can go wrong?





	Refuelling Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



The UCAV flew through the skies, on its way towards the USS Abraham Lincoln. It had been busy on a long mission, and it was going to refuel, before setting out on another mission. It slowed down and began to descend as the large ship grew closer and closer. Onboard the ship, the staff were getting ready for the standard fuelling procedure, with a large hose being brought out from the storage room that would allow EDI to fuel up and take off with relative ease. The UCAV landed on the ship and parked up, waiting for fuelling to start.

However, as the worker who was in charge of fuelling came closer to the UCAV, he tripped over his own shoelace and landed face first onto the ship deck. Sighing in frustration as he slowly got up, he didn’t notice that he’d picked up the wrong hose. Instead of picking up the fuelling hose, he picked up the air hose and carried on his way, eventually plugging it into the UCAV’s fuel port. He hummed to himself as he pulled down on the handle. The jet began to creak and groan as the air began to slowly fill it up.

The interior of the jet began to slowly swell up as the air began to make its way throughout the aircraft. The seat started to swell up creaking and groaning as air began to slowly work its way around inside the aircraft. EDI shifted a bit, feeling a bit off, but he simply put it down to feeling exhausted after his mission. As the swelling continued, EDI realised that there was amiss. The seat continued to creak, swelling up as more air was pumped into the jet. It wouldn’t be long before the seat reached maximum capacity and split open.

The exterior of the swelling vehicle was next to follow, going from a sleek and futuristic looking jet to more of a mini blimp. It was slow at first, but the swelling began to increase rapidly as more air was pumped in. Some of the staff on board began to stop what they were doing and watch curiously as the jet continued to balloon outwards. It wasn’t long before most of the people on various decks had stopped their work and watched as the vehicle continued to go from a sleek vehicle to a blimped up, cartoon parody of itself.

EDI grinned. He was intrigued with this inflating. It was strange, and at first he didn’t like it, but now he was loving it for some strange reason. He wanted to see just how big he could, and nothing could stop him. Well, the staff members who were trying to stop the inflating could. There were three of them, but it seemed that despite their best efforts, they were failing, as the jet continued to swell upwards and out. The groaned in frustration that their attempt had failed, before leaving it and going back to work on their respective posts.

The interior of the swollen UCAV was at maximum capacity, the overstuffed creaking seat was on the verge of popping. The area around the interior dome began to swell up as well, as the air continued to course through it, looking for ways to continue to inflate the already bloated vehicle. EDI was so large that he was starting to take up space on the deck, and the crew were starting to wonder what they would be able to do with the still bloating vehicle. If EDI carried on, it wouldn’t be long before he reached maximum capacity and burst.

EDI let out a low groan as he felt his underbelly start to swell out, the underside of the UCAV growing at a rather steady rate. It wasn’t long until the swelling metal began to touch the deck of the ship. EDI felt off, as if he was floating. It didn’t take long for him to realise that his belly had grown so large that it was pushing him off of the deck of the ship and into the air. All the while the other parts of him continued to swell up. He was now looking more like a blimp.

As EDI continued to swell up with air, he began to float into the air. Whilst the initial push had only been a few millimetres off the ground, this push made it a few centimetres. The jet continued to grow, floating higher with every passing moment. The ship was now massively overshadowed by the massive blimp that was the UCAV EDI. As the flight crew marvelled at the massive jet, one of them stood on the hose suppling air, resulting in the swelling stopping as a massive balloon of air rapidly built up behind the person who stepped on it.

Upon realising that their foot was on the hose and not on the ship deck, the ashamed flight crew member lifted their foot, resulting in the massive bubble of air flowing through the hose and into the blimped jet. It caused it to blow outwards. It now resembled more of a blimp than a jet, but EDI didn’t care, and he was really enjoying it. The force of the bubble going into the UCAV was so powerful that the hose disconnected. This meant that the large jet was now floating over the ship, which was covered by a massive shadow.

No one on the ship could believe how large the jet had gotten in the short time since it had arrived. What was once a sleek jet was now a huge blimp. The UCAV gurgled as the air made its through the jet. All of the excess air had been sitting there whilst the hose was busy inflating the jet, but now that that it was out, the air needed somewhere to go. The air rushed towards the exhaust port, causing the massive UCAV to let out a loud and brassy fart from its exhaust port as it floated overhead.


End file.
